Project: Expendable
by Professor What
Summary: The G-Man and Cortana rally together the greatest heroes they could find to fight the latest threat to Life, The Universe, and Everything, Hades. Hades is a merger between the RDA, Knights Templar, Cerberus, and the Engineers who wish to conquer all of time and space. But not while the Expendables are watching.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I got this idea from this image on ****tickld: ** gaming/t/993312. **I had to cut out Fenix, Kennedy, Nukem, Link, Naked Snake and, Kratos on account of not knowing much about them. But I replaced them with some pretty cool characters. Any why, get ready for the most ass kicking in the history of anything. **

**PROJECT: EXPENDABLE**

Chapter 1

The mysterious entity known only as the G-Man straightened his tie and sat down at the table. He opened his briefcase and reached for the manila file sitting under a stack of papers and a loaded USP .45. A red stamp was printed on the side in big block letters: TOP SECRET, the label on the tab read Project: Expendable. In it lay the sub files of many people throughout time and space that his benefactors had told him to get.

The first paper talked about a vigilante named Aiden Pierce. A picture showed a man wearing a baseball cap with a weird logo on it, a cloth mask with a lighting bolt on it pulled over his mouth and nose. Aliases: The Fox, The Vigilante, Joe Smith, Nicholas Crispin. Age: 39. Height: 5'11". Weight: 170 lbs. Family: a sister, a nephew, a niece (deceased). Skills: Hacking, Parkour, and Sharpshooting. Allies: DeadSec. Weapons of Choice: Various but centering on a Colt M1911. Status: Approved. Information: Took up crime fighting after a hack job went south causing a hit to be put out on him resulting in the death of his niece. Not very trusting of others who wish to help him.

The second name was an assassin named Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. A picture showed a man with a slight goatee, a hood pulled over his head blocking a view of his eyes. Aliases: none. Age: 43. Height: 6'1". Weight: 178 lbs. Family: mother, sister, father (deceased), and two brothers (both deceased). Skills: assassination, sneaking, parkour, and disguises. Allies: The Assassin Brotherhood. Weapons of Choice: A pair of hidden blades attached to his wrists, a gun in one of his gauntlets, and a sword. Status: Approved. Information: Born in the mid 1400's into a long line of assassins, he joined the Brotherhood after the male members of his family were executed by Rodrigo Borgia (Pope Alexander VI). He makes quick friends with anyone.

Third, a soldier by the name of Lt. Commander Samuel Fisher. A picture showed an older man with short greying hair with a pair of goggles with three vision tubes coming out of it. Aliases: Jean-Pierre Martin. Age: 57. Height: 5'10". Weight: 170 lbs. Family: wife (deceased), daughter. Skills: Sneaking, Assassination, Disguises, Parkour, Torture. Allies: NSA, CIA, U.S. Navy, Paladin 9 Security, Third Echelon, and future Fourth Echelon. Operation History: Operation: Just Cause, Gulf War, Operation: Desert Storm, Georgian Information Crisis, Indonesian Crisis, NYC/Tokyo cyber attacks, Infiltration of the John Brown's Army, Destruction of Third Echelon. Weapons of Choice: FN 57, FN F2000, and a Karambit, a 3B/Blackbelt in Krav Maga. Status: Approved. Information: Born in 1957, Sam Fisher has served proudly as a Navy SEAL until his retirement in the early 2000s. In 2004, he was selected to spearhead the new NSA project, Third Echelon. In this position he was granted Fifth Freedom by the President which gave him the freedom to do whatever is necessary to achieve his objectives. He cares a lot about his daughter and must be able to contact her whenever he needs to.

Fourth, a professional hitman by the name of 47. A picture showed a large, bald man with a stern expression dressed in a black suit. Age: 50. Height: 6'2". Weight: 187 lbs. Aliases: Tobias Rieper, Metzger, Flech Fisher, Lord Sinclair, Doctor Cropes, Jacob Leiter, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Byrd and Ben Franklin. Family: Five men who gave the DNA to create him (all deceased). Skills: Disguises, and Assassination. Allies: International Contract Agency. Weapons of Choice: Fiber wire, dual custom AMT Hardballers. Status: Approved. Information: Created in 1964 through the DNA of 5 world criminals, trained to master any form of weaponry and assume any disguise. He cares for no one, loves no one, and kills with no regret. Has shown signs of being a Catholic after a short retirement to work as a gardener to a Catholic priest in Sicily. He is not very social. Beware of him, he trusts no one.

Fifth, a theoretical physicist named Dr. Gordon Freeman. A picture showed a young man with glasses and a goatee in orange and black armor. Age: 27. Height: 5'8". Weight: 150 lbs. (without armor), 210 lbs. (with armor). Aliases: The One Free Man, Anticitizen One. Family: none. Skills: A deep understanding of teleportation and trans-demsional physics, and able to use any kind of weapon. Allies: The Human and Vortigaunt Resistance. Weapons of Choice: Various but centers on a crowbar. Status Approved. Information: A man of few words. Graduated from MIT with a doctorate of theoretical physics. Trained in weapons at his place of employment, The Black Mesa Research Lab, he fought off an alien invasion that was caused by a botched experiment. He was recruited by the G-Man to fight the Combine Empire when they invaded Earth. He is dangerous, brutal, and will never question orders.

Sixth, an explorer named Nathan Drake. A picture showed a caucasian male with short brown hair and light facial hair. Age: 35. Height: 6'1". Weight: 140 lbs. Aliases: none. Family: Wife (divorced), mother (deceased), father (status unknown), adopted father. Skills: Trained in multiple forms of firearms, trained in boxing, expert climber, eye for valuables and rare treasures. Allies: Adopted father and mentor Victor Sullivan, journalist and ex-wife Elena Fisher, fellow treasure hunter and ex-lover Chloe Fraizer. Weapons of Choice: .45 Defender pistol, AK-47. Status: Approved. Information: Orphaned after his mother committed suicide and his father abandoned him, Nathan was raised at the Sir Francis Drake Home for Orphan Boys. Claiming to be a lost decedent of the famed English explorer and Pirate Sir Francis Drake, Nathan committed his first heist at the age of 14 in Colombia where he met Victor Sullivan trying to steal the same thing for someone else. They stole it and ran off and became partners. He has discovered (and destroyed): El Dorado, Shambala, and Iram of the Pillars. He is quick to crack a joke and will keep spirits up in any situation.

Seventh, another soldier called Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. A picture showed a green helmeted soldier with a yellow visor and matching green armor. Age: 46. Height: 6'10" (without armor), 7'2" (with armor). Weight: 286 lbs. (without armor), 995 lbs. (with armor). Aliases: Master Chief, Sierra-117, John, Demon. Family: none. Skills: Medically and technologically augmented super soldier, master of all human and alien weapons. Allies: United Nations Space Command. Weapons of choice: MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System, and M6D Personal Defense Weapon System. Status: Approved. Information: Kidnapped as a child by the organization ONI. He went under dangerous augmentation which killed most patients. He became the Spearhead of the UNSC Spartan-II program of super soldiers. He fought in the war between the humans and the Covenant Alliance to stop the activation of the Halo stations and the destruction of all life. He is the most decorated veteran in history.

Eighth and last, a soldier named Lt. Commander John Shepard. A picture showed a near bald man with a five o'clock shadow in black armor. Age: 32. Height: 6'2". Weight: 186 lbs. Aliases: none. Family: Orphan, but has an Asari lover named Liara T'Soni who is currently pregnant with his daughter. Skills: Trained to use any form of weaponry, skilled biotic, renowned negotiator. Allies: Citadel Council, Human Systems Alliance, Quarian Migrant Fleet (now back on home world), Turian Hierarchy, Krogan tribes, Geth Consensus, Asari Republic. Weapons of Choice: Various. Status: Approved. Information: Born and raised on the streets of Earth, John Shepard ran with gangs until he turned 18 in which he joined the Alliance Navy. He was a sole survivor on Akuze when a thresher maw killed his unit. In 2184, he was excepted into the Black-ops branch of the Citadel fleet known as the SPECTRES. He commanded the Alliances best frigate, the SSV Normandy SR2 with a multiracial crew. When the Reapers invaded the Galaxy he united all species together to fight the threat of destruction. He gave his life to merge organic and synthetic life. His rebirth has been organized by the G-Man. He must be kept away from all previous contacts and away from cameras. He must not be allowed to reveal himself to anyone.

The G-Man finished reading the file and set it down on the table. Suddenly an image of a small blue woman appeared on his desk. "Yes, Cortana?" The Bureaucrat asked the AI.

"I see you agree with my choices." She stated. "But, I'm still concerned that they are not enough. I have a list of more agents who could be of use."

"For the last time, I'm always going to reject Agent Holmes and Deadpool. Holmes is too young and Deadpool is too unstable." He calmly responded. "They are the best of the best. If no one can stop Hades, then I don't know who can."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rise and shine, Mr. Shepard. Rise and shine." An image of a middle aged man flashed across his field of vision. "Not that I wish to imply you have been sleeping on the job. No one is more deserving of a rest." He took awkward pauses in the middle of his sentences and he seemed to have trouble pronouncing his words. "And all the effort in the world would have gone to waste until... well, let's just say your hour has come again. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world." Images of the Normandy, Rannoch, the Citadel, and other places across the galaxy flashed both in front of him, on him, and behind him. "So, wake up, Mr. Shepard. Wake up and smell the ashes."

Suddenly Commander John Shepard came to. He was lying on a trolley in the Normandy medical ward. Surrounding him was his medic, Dr. Chakwas and the man from the vision. "Remember our deal, Dr. Chakwas. Any word of his revival, and… well, lets just say you would need to prepare for unforeseen consequences." He turned to Shepard and looked down at him. "Oh, it looks like our guest has woken up. Dr. Chakwas, can you leave us alone for a bit? He needs to be briefed."

Shepard leaned up in the bed and shook his head for a bit. "What happened?"

"Oh, you didn't know? You died." The man in the suit said in a dry humor tone.

"I know, but that was a three years ago." The marine responded

"Oh, no no, Mr. Shepard. I mean when you sacrificed yourself for the greater good of the galaxy. That idea to merge Organic and Synthetic life was far beyond most predictions amongst my employers. So they chose you."

"For what?" Shepard asked.

"For Project: Expendable, that's what."

"I still don't know what that is."

"Ah, you soldier types. Never knowing much. Project: Expendable is a group of people a lot like you who will be gathered here soon to fight the newest threat to our existence."

"What kind of threat?"

"All that I can say, is that they are too powerful and too wealthy to be taken on by the SPECTERS and the rest of the Citadel fleet."

"Who will I be joined by?"

"Well all that I can tell you is that two of your most faithful companions, Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah will come to your aid. But everyone else is new."

"When will I meet them?"

"The first one is about to come in."

The rain of Washington state was pouring down in their helicopter as Sam Fisher and Victor Coste landed in a secluded location. "I don't like where this is going, Sam." Victor turned to his long time friend as they touched down. "The last time a potential employer asked us to meet him in a secluded location, it turned out to be an ambush."

"Be polite, be professional, and have a plan to kill everyone you meet, Vic, remember that." Sam said as the engines died down. He pulled out his Five-SeveN, loaded a new magazine, and put it back into his holster. They got off the helicopter and walked to the clearing nearby. In the middle stood a man in a dark blue suit. He straightened his tie and walked forward.

"I guess you are the nice men from Paladin 9 Security?" He asked.

"What do you need us for?" Vic asked him.

"Oh, I don't need you. It is the services of Mr. Fisher that I require."

"What kind of work?" Sam inquired.

"Counter-terrorism, espionage. Things you were trained for."

"What do I get out of it?"

"A warm bed, hot meals, and a couple of million dollars wired to your off shore back account. In exchange, you help us."

"When does it start?"

"Right when you agree."

"Just give me time to say goodbye to my daughter."

"We can give you a way to always be in contact with your daughter when on the mission. Just don't say where you are or what you are doing."

"I'm used to that."

"Then good, right this way." The man in the suit opened up a green portal and led Sam into it.

"Mr. Shepard, I would like you to meet your new first mate, Lt. Commander Samuel Fisher." The G-Man pointed to the door as a medium sized man with greying hair and a green turtle neck walked into the room. He walked over and shook Shepard's hand.

"Call me Sam."

"You can call me Shepard." The Commander responded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Shepard, I think you should go to your quarters and get dressed for I think its time to pick up your computer expert." The G-man told them as he opened the door.

Aiden woke with a start. He began to analyze his surroundings and realized he was in a prison cell. He got out of his bed as the lower slot of the door opened and two things were slid through. His Samsung Galaxy S3 and his extendable ASP riot baton. He unlocked his phone to find a message on it.

_Sorry for the prison insertion, we couldn't have you get culture shock if we inserted you in public. Be quiet and do not destroy anything on the servers. We have already made sure you will get this message during a guard shift change. Do not kill anyone. There is a duffel bag with your weapons and clothes on the top floor of this building. Be dressed and ready. Extraction is in 15 minutes._

He activated the hacking suites on his phone and hacked into the nearest security camera. He used to get a look around his surroundings. He was in a large tower made of a whitish chrome metal. It wasn't the prison in Chicago so he had to improvise his escape. His electronic ghost jumped from camera to camera until it was in a control room. The video feed showed a human and a strange blue female humanoid with a tentacle-esque crest growing from her head instead of hair. He shrugged it of and hacked into their servers and unlocked his door.

He logged out of the system and snuck out of the cell. He took cover against a trolley carrying laundry and shifted from cover to cover until he got to some stairs. He had downloaded a map onto his phone and it revealed that there was an elevator across the hall from him on the first floor. He took the stairs and took cover behind a table as a guard passed by. He snuck to the end of the table which ended at the edge of the room. He turned the corner of the table and waited for the guard to turn his back.

When he did he rushed to a door way leading into the hallway leading to the elevator. He hid from view underneath a window that showed the inside of the guard booth. He snuck around the walls until he was faced with a barred door. If he stepped out from underneath the window he would get caught, so he waited until the guard was distracted to make a break for the elevator.

Once inside, he pressed the button to close the doors and pressed the button for the top floor. It took about five minutes before he reached the top and was presented with a small room with a duffle bag in the center. He walked over and opened up the bag. Inside was his silenced M1911, a silenced POF P416 Assault Rifle, an MPS AA-12 auto-shotgun, and a KBP GM-94 grenade launcher. He then pulled out his clothes. He quickly dressed and slipped his neck warmer on and pulled it up to hide his face. He put his baseball cap on and placed his weapons in their respective holsters in his coat. He opened the door leading to the roof of the building.

Outside he noticed that he wasn't on any planet. In fact he was on a space station. Soon a large blue craft descended on the roof of the tower and three men got out. One was dressed in black, metallic body armor, the second was dressed in a green turtle neck, and the final one was wearing a suit.

"Aiden Pierce?" The man in the suit asked.

"Yeah?" Aiden responded.

"You're coming with us. We need you." The suited man said as he lead Aiden into the vehicle. Once inside Aiden began the questions.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Well the man to my right is Commander Shepard, your new commanding officer." The man in suit explained. "The man next to him is his second in command, Commander Sam Fisher. I am your handler, the G-Man as they call me."

"What do you need me for?"

"We need a hacker with your skills. One who is just as good at a desk as he is good in the field." The G-Man explained.

"Where are we going now?" Sam asked.

"To pick up our hitman."

The first thing 47 noticed was the dead body in front of him. It was a man in a navy camouflage outfit and with a bit of body armor. He appeared to have been strangled. Beside the body was a note.

_Sorry for the body, Mr. 47, but it had to be done in order to supply you with an escape route. Hide the body, take his clothes, and meet us by the park in the middle of the Presidium. Do not raise any suspicion on what you have done. Good Luck, 47._

It seemed that the person who did this wanted to meet him, so he followed the orders given to him by the note. He dragged the body into a closet and hid it in there. He pulled on the guards clothes and grabbed a strange looking weapon that the assassin guessed was a rifle. It had all the looks of a rifle: a grip, a butt stock, a trigger and some sights. It seemed not to have any place for a magazine so he decided not to try and fire it.

He walked to the door of the apartment and entered a long hallway of similar doors and walked until he got to a staircase. He took it and entered what looked like a shopping center.

There were wall sized audio advertisements talking about some kind of spy movie starring a talking jellyfish, another advertised luxury houses on the shores of a place called Rannoch. He paid no mind to them. But the people, if you could call them that, who inhabited this dwelling were quiet odd. He observed humanoids with purple skin and silver hair, women who were blue and scaly, tall creatures who looked like a cross between a bird and a dinosaur. They didn't scare him, nothing did. He just felt that he would stick out as being human amongst them.

As he cleared this hallway, he entered a courtyard filled with shops and more creatures. There were large slow moving elephant like creatures, fast talking humanoid reptiles, and the occasional fat dwarf in a space suit. It was here he encountered his first humans, and his first problems.

One of the bird-dinosaur things approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Do I know you?" The creature asked. Guess by his voice, it was probably a man.

"No you don't." 47 responded.

"Yes I do. You're Clancy, right? I thought you retired last year." He stated.

"I guess you have me confused, my names not Clancy. It's Metzger." The hit man lied reading off of the label on his uniform.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around." The alien walked away.

47 continued to walk towards the center of the shopping district, a blue hover car landed in the docking bay and a man in a suit walked out. "Mr. 47, I presume."

"Who are you?" The man in the C-Sec disguise asked.

"I'm the G-Man and I need you for some special work." I began. "I have already paid Diana your going rate and 76% of what you make will be routed to Father Vittorio for you. Come we have more to meet." They got into the sky car together.

When they got back aboard the Normandy, the G-Man lead them to their quarters. 47 got a side lounge with a large gun rack to store his weapons and a cross to pray to. Aiden got a old command center filled with computers which seemed to follow him around the tightly enclosed room. Sam got the lounge across from 47 which had a nice bed, a picture of his daughter, and bar. And Commander Shepard got his old Captains Quarters on the top floor.

Soon the crew of the ship began to mingle with the recruits. Aiden was introduced to a resident computer expert named Tali. She was a skinny woman with purple skin and silver hair hidden behind a purple hood. She wore a form fitting black body suit that she explain used to protect her from disease. Soon they got into a conversation.

"Just what are you?" He asked.

"I'm a Quarian." She responded. "I was born aboard the Rayya, crew member of the Neema and Normandy, and now I make my home on Rannoch."

"Sorry if I offended you with that question. I'm not from around here." He explained.

"I wasn't." She reacted by putting up her hands. They had three fingers on them compared to his five. "What do you do for a living?"

"Hacker and vigilante. You?"

"Engineer and hacker."

"Do you know anything about any ctOS's in space?" He asked.

"ctOS?" She asked.

"Central Operation System. It's a computer program that controls the electrical infrastructure of a city."

"There is a standard galactic system controlled by a Virtual Intelligence named Allied Master Computer on Thessia. But its very hard to hack."

"Well then technologically, I'm crippled." He threw up his hands.  
>"I said it was hard, not impossible." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She went over to the computers and began to bring up windows filled with code. She eventually asked for his phone and he handed it over to her. She plugged it in and a program began to download. After it was finished, she unplugged it and handed it back to him. "I have now opened up your galaxy." She then turned around and left the room.<p>

Aiden turned in his chair to the monitors and began to search for any data he could about the Quarians and Tali'Zorah.

Francis Smith reached the controls of the Normandy and sat down in the pilot's chair. He was a human in his late twenties with red curly hair. He opened up a comm line to the G-Man as he finished settling in. "Yo, G-Man. I have no idea how to fly this thing. The controls are quiet different from the ones aboard the Peacewalker."

"Don't worry, Mr. Smith. You will have some help." Suddenly a blue orb appeared on the console next to him.

"Greetings Mr. Smith." The voice from it was distinctly feminine. "I am the Beta fragment of the Enhanced Defense Intelligence. You can call me BEDI."

"She will help you fly this ship. Do not make her feel uncomfortable." The G-Man finished before he hung up.

"Hey… uh… BEDI? Can you take control for a second I need to go down to Engineering." He asked the blue orb.

"I'm sorry, Francis, but one second is not enough time to go down to Engineering and back." BEDI responded.

"You know what I mean." He angrily got up out of his chair and walked out of the cockpit.

He walked down the hallway and got to the elevator. He pressed the button for the Engineering deck and it began to slowly descend.

After about a minute, the doors opened and he took the first door on his left which lead to a small flight of stairs. The door at the end of it led to a darkly lit room with two Quarians in it. The one he wanted was the one in a black and white suit with a yellow hood. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her name was Arev'Saal vas Peacewalker. She was an exile who couldn't receive the procedure that gave immune systems to her race, so she still had to wear her helmet. She and Francis grew up together and eventually fell in love with each other.

"How's your new position, Fren'shal [Captain of my Soul]?" He asked into the microphone on the side of her helmet. Francis probably was more fluent in the Quarian language of Khelish than he was in English that the rest of his family spoke. This sometimes ended with him speaking with a more Quarian accent than Canadian, where his family was from.

"The engines are simple, but they need constant calibrations. You, Arvat'erev [Admiral of my Heart]?" She leaned back on him as she spoke.

"Other than the AI fragment being a sarcastic bosh'tet [son of a bitch], the controls are complicated, but I'll learn." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

"That's the spirit." She pressed the mouth section of her mask against his lips in their form of kissing. After about three seconds, she removed her helmet from his face and looked at him.

"But the thing is, I'm not sure we can trust this G-Man person." He said to her.

"Why?" She stared at him with glowing eyes from behind the opaque glass.

"I've done research. There is no information anywhere about him. Not even the Shadow Broker has info on this guy. And the way he talks. It just isn't human."

"Well just think about it this way, he said that once this is all done, he'll put in a good word for me to the Rannoch Government."

"If you say so. Who am I to argue." He kissed her mask one last time and left the Engineering section for the cockpit.

**So we've now met the first 4 Expendables. Just who is the G-Man really, will Aiden and Tali hit it off or will a past love stand in his way, will Francis ever trust BEDI. Stay tuned and find out.**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**Professor What**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wake up, Master Chief." A voice called out inside his helmet. The soldier leaned up and placed one of his hands on his visor. This was normal for him as he never really took off his armor. He had once been told to never let the enemy catch you with your pants down. As he thought about that, he remembered a soldier in a box canyon who every time he heard something like that, he would respond by saying something along the lines of Bow Chikka Wow Wow. Man he wanted to shoot that guy in the face. "Good you're awake now. There is someone here to see you." The voice he associated with his AI Cortana.

He turned around as the door to his room opened up and a man in a suit walked in. "Good morning, John. I hope you've had a good rest. I wish to employ your services."

"Who are you?" He asked getting up and stretching his legs. As with other people, John towered over him.

"They call me the G-Man." He responded brushing off his suit and sitting down at a desk.

"What do you want?"

"I require your help. The galaxy needs you."

"When does it not." The soldier mocked.

"If you will just follow me we can begin with the transfer." The G-Man led the Super soldier out of his room on the _Spirit of Discovery _into a large chamber with a Cryo-tube in the center. The doors to the chamber opened up and the Master Chief got in.

"See you on Thessia." The G-Man said as the doors closed and the cryo-freeze process began.

Nathan realized that the person in the bar fight that he was punching was not a human. The bird-raptor creature clocked him in the side of his face which he responded by delivering a kick into groin. His shin started to burn in pain while the creature just stood their ready to attack again.

He reached to his side for his pistol but realized that it wasn't there. He creature picked him up and brought him to the window. "Can't we just talk about it like civilized people?" The treasure hunter asked. The being responded by throwing him into the window, smashing it.

"Don't come here again or I will not hesitate to kill you." The being shouted at him as he lay on the street. Drake got up and limped down the street taking in his surroundings. He was surrounded by tall metallic buildings across an orange sky. He began to wonder if someone laced his drink with LSD.

Before he knew it he was in a crater dug to begin the construction of new building. In the middle were to large metallic cylinders. The first one contained a man in what looked like clothes worn by men in the 1400's. The other contained a very large person wearing green armor. Drake, out of curiosity, opened the one containing the old fashioned looking guy. He didn't seem that much of a threat.

Ezio woke with a surprise as he was in a large tube and a man was standing outside trying to get the lid open. There was a hiss and the lid slid open. The assassin grabbed the edges of the pod and lifted himself out of it. "Where am I?" The killer asked.

"Hell if I know." The man in the scarf standing over the pod asked.

"Who are you?" Ezio asked.

"My name? It's Drake. Nathan Drake."

"Ciao, Signore Drake. My name is Ezio Auditore Da Firenze."

"So Ezio, should we open the tube containing our green giant?" Drake asked.

"Sicuro."

"I'm going to pretend I understand that."

Drake moved over to the other tube and forced the door open. The man in Green armor climbed out of his chamber and stood up. "Might I ask, Signore, who are you." Ezio aced the over 7 ft. tall man.

"It's John." He said walking away.

"Hey where are you going." Drake called after him.

"To find the G-Man." He called back. "You should come with me." Drake began to run after him and Ezio followed suit.

Man we must look like the strangest people here, Drake thought as they walked down the street to what looked like a port. After about five minutes of walking, Ezio was tired of the silence between them. "So how do we know where to go?"

"My helmet's HUD tells me where we need to go." John pointed to his face.

"What is a hud?"

"It's short for Heads Up Display." He explained.

"That doesn't help me much. Where I'm from a helmet blocks swords and not have these Head displays." Ezio stated confused.

"It means there is an image projected in front of my eyes that tells me where I need to go, the amount of ammo for my guns, and how injured I am." He explained.

"Okay, if you say so."

After another two minutes, they arrived at their destination. A large space port with many different types of ships lined up. "If these are ship where are their sails? What makes them float? These hardly seem seaworthy."

"They're not made to go out to sea. They're made to fly between stars. Master Ezio." A creepy non-human voice called out from behind them.

They turned and saw what look like a human male but they felt like he was something else. "Follow me for your new assignments." He turned around and led them to a silver and blue ship with the word Normandy painted on the hull. They walked down a tunnel into a room where they stopped. A light started to flash around the room as a disembodied voice said, "Decontamination in Progress."

When the light went away the doors to the main ship opened and they were led through. Ezio was taken aback by people sitting in chairs looking at what seemed to be glowing moving paintings. "Come time for our first meeting."

The G-Man led them down to a war room with another one of those paintings but this time it was more of a glowing sculpture. Inside was more strangely dressed men. An older man in a green shirt, a young man in a blue suit, another young man in a knee length coat and a strange hat, a big bald man in a fine suit, and a younger man in a suit of orange armor.

"I see we have all arrived. Please state your name, place of birth, and specialty." The G-man taking the head of the table. The first to go was the man in the blue uniform.

"My name is Lt. Commander John Shepard. I was born on Vancouver, Canada, Earth. I'm your leader."

Second was the man in the green shirt.

"My name is Lt. Commander Sam Fisher. I was born in Baltimore, Maryland, Earth. I'm your spy."

Third was the man in the long coat.

"My name is Aiden Pierce. I was born in Glasgow, Ireland, Earth. I'm your hacker."

Fourth was the man in the suit.

"My name is 47. I was born in Romania, Earth. I'm your Hitman."

Fifth was John.

"My name is Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. I was born on Eridanus II. I'm your soldier."

Sixth was Drake.

"My name is Nathan Drake. I was born in San Francisco, California, Earth. I'm your treasure hunter."

Seventh was the man in orange armor.

"My name is Dr. Gordon Freeman. I was born in Hartford, Connecticut, Earth. I'm your scientist."

Eighth and finally was Ezio.

"My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I was born in Firenze, Italy, Earth. I'm your assassin."

The G-Man then pointed to the door. "I would also like to introduce the crew of the vessel who you will be working with." Soon some of the strange creatures they had encountered on the planet. The first one was a grey bird like creature.

"My name is Garrus Vakarian. I am a Turian. I was born on the planet Palaven. I am your quartermaster."

Next was a woman with purple skin in a tight black body suit with a purple hood.

"My name is Tali'Zorah. I am a Quarian. I was born on the Rayya. I am your tech expert."

Next was a similar looking woman but with a white and black suit with a yellow hood.

"My name is Arev'Saal. I am a Quarian. I was born on the Rayya. I am your engineer."

Next was a human male with red curly hair.

"My name is Francis Smith. I was born in Ragina, Saskatchewan, Canada, Earth. I am your pilot."

Finally an older human women walked forward.

"My name is Major Dr. Karin Chakwas. I was born in Stratford-upon-Avon, England, Earth. I am your medic."

"Now that formalities are aside I will get down to business." The G-Man said.

"What about you?" Aiden asked.

"You don't need to know about me. What is important is the mission." The G-man tapped on some keys and an image popped on the holographic display. A Golden hexagon with a three flaming skulls in the center appeared and hovered over the the table. "Their name is Hades."

"They look like Cerberus." Shepard interrupted.

"They were formed from the ruins of Cerberus." The G-Man explained. "They want to take over the Galaxy, and not in this point in time. But in all points of time."

"So you want us to fight them?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Where do we start?" Ezio asked.

"Here." The G-Man began tapping on his keyboard. A building began to build in front of them. "In this apartment began in the city of Legion on Rannoch, lives a half human, half Quarian cross breed name Jay'Toon."

"My nephew." Shepard looked down in anguish.

"He has been freelancing as a contract killer in recent years, but no one has been able to find him until now." The hologram zoomed in on the twentieth floor in apartment A 113. "We're going to send Tali, 47, and Sam to complete his extraction. Hades wants his blood and wether or not he will die in the process is up to the soldiers."

"Send me in instead." Shepard spoke out.

"We can't risk revealing you to the general public." The G-Man explained.

"I don't care!" Shepard shouted back. "He's my nephew and he needs to see me!"

"We believe that Jay will most likely better respond to a person like him, so I've decided to send in 47."

"No one fucks with the Shepard's. You will send me in or I will not hesitate to use my SPECTER status to force you to."

"We can arrange for you to help in extraction, but other than that, I can't help you."

"Well then, fuck you." He then punched the G-Man and stormed out of the room.

"I'm his best friend, I'll go talk to him." Garrus said as he walked out of the room too.

"Well team, Suit up and get ready. We'll be entering the Quarian Home system in 50 minutes." Francis said as he left for the cockpit. The meeting was adjourned and they all left for their respective quarters.

**I would just like to thank Disciple of Revan for letting me use his character Jay'Toon n****ar Rayya from his story The Human Quarian. Check it out. It's Awesome. And just so you know, these stories DO NOT share the same Universe.**

**Allons-y!**

**Professor What**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sam, you'll be giving sniper support to the ground team from the next building over." An AI named Cortana explained while pointing at a holographic display of the street. "We need you to keep the people in the building safe, because within an hour of insertion Hades agents will be swarming the streets."

"Roger." Sam said in his desert camo gear, lugging a Barrett XM500 Anti-material rifle over his shoulder.

"Tali, you will lead 47 into the building to extract Jay. If he does not come willingly, use this sedative." A small syringe appeared over the table. 47 grabbed it and placed it in his jacket.

"If things go south, we have Chief on standby. Good luck everyone." The holographic display disappeared and so did the AI. And the small team left for the shuttle bay.

"I can't believe that I'm going to see the Homeworld." Arev yelled with excitement as she collapsed in Francis' chair in the cockpit.

"The thing is, you're not even allowed in this system. The only reason we're allowing you to be this close to the planet is that you're our engineer." Francis explained wrapping his arms around her. "And since we don't want you arrested and receive the punishment given to ones who defy their exile, you can't leave this ship."

"It's times like these that remind me that it was all your fault." Arev whispered under her breath.

"My fault?" Francis pointed to himself.

"You were the one who found that Geth in the airlock and wanted to study it!" Arev pointed at him.

"You're the one who wanted to tell the Admiralty Board about it!" He pointed back.

"Okay let's agree that you're both to blame and move on." BEDI jumped in and interjected.

"Shut up!" They both said at once.

"You know what. Go back to the room and we'll marathon some rounds of Galaxy of Fantasy." Francis whispered into her helmet. Downtrodden, Arev got up from the seat and walked back to their room under engineering. "Smooth move, BEDI."

"I felt like that argument need some help resolving, so I cut in to make things better between you two." BEDI responded.

"Well you didn't help." He slammed the armrests and walked out leaving BEDI to control the ship.

"It's been five years since I last saw him. I doubt he'll recognize me." Tali explained as she and 47 got into the elevator leading up to Jay's apartment. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"No." The assassin quickly answered back.

"Why?"

"My DNA does not allow me to have kids and in my kind of work, I can't settle down. At least not for long." The elevator stopped at the 20th floor and they got off.

They were now in a lavishly furnished hallway that reminded 47 of his missions in the Middle East. They walked to the end of the hallway until the reached a door marked A 113. Tali knocked on the door which a male voice from inside called out, "Go away. I'm not taking customers at this time."

"Jay open up. We need to talk to you." Tali called out. They heard a shuffling from inside and soon the locks on the door were disengaged. The door opened slightly and a grey masked figure poked his head out.

"Oh, its you." His head dropped. "Are you here to try and convince me to run away with you again?" He spat sarcastically. Jay opened up the door and let them in. He sat down at a desk with his custom M-92 Mantis rifle hung on a rack behind it. 47 went over to it and picked it up examining the craftsmanship.

"Don't touch that!" He yelled ripping the gun from the clone's hands. "My adopted mother gave me that gun. Who are you? I thought Tali wasn't interested in older men."

"My name is 47. I represent the G-Man and Project: Expendable." 47 explained. "We intelligence that says a terrorist cell called Hades is coming after you."

"So what? I've fought off Cerberus for years." He joked. "And what's with the name, Keelah, its almost as if you're a freak like me."

"I was cloned from the DNA of five world criminals to kill." 47 sat down. "Kinda like you."

"Were you forced to live with people who could never love you?" Jay asked back.

"Your mother loved you, Shepard loved you… I loved you." Tali cried out.

"If my mother truly loved me, then she would have let me die in that laboratory with her!" He got up and shouted at her.

"I didn't mean her. I meant Mia. Your mother in the fleet."

"SHUT UP!" He slammed his fist on the desk.

Suddenly a voice came 47's radio. "47, several cars have just pulled up and soldiers in black armor are surrounding the building.

"Remember that night on Thessia four years ago?" Tali asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "When we were visiting Liara, and she gave us a clean room and some antibiotics."

"How could I forget the day you found out who much of a freak I am." 47 pulled a cross from under neath his shirt and crossed himself.

"Forgive me, Holy Father, for the sins I am about to commit. For they are for the greater good." He put the cross away and reached into his jacket and pulled out his dual hardballers.

"That was the greatest night of my life. I finally saw how handsome you are." Tali explained embracing him. 47 began to see flaming lines coming through the hallway and into the room showing the paths that the soldiers were going to take.

"You know there was a time when your touch could have electrified me. But now, I can't think of you without being reminded of who I really am." Suddenly a very loud gunshot rang out from across the street causing some of the cars with the soldiers near them to explode.

"Time to go!" 47 shouted as he rushed out into the hallway gunning down three soldiers.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll take the express elevator." Jay grabbed his guns and strapped them to himself. He then went to his window and jumped with a burst of biotic energy. 47 went to one of the dead bodies and stole his armor.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. What looked like Jay had jumped out a twenty story window and was now plummeting towards the street with a bluish glow around him. When Jay hit the ground a massive blue explosion decimated the street below him.

He then saw Master Chief start running down the street with his rifle pointing at the epicenter of the explosion. Sam put away his rifle and went to a pole leading down to the bottom of his building. When he reached the ground he pulled out his stun crossbow and raced to the epicenter.

47 pointed one of the guns he stole from the soldier at Tali and explained to her that they needed to look convincing. Tali put her hands behind her head and 47 led her down into the now ruined lobby of the apartment building. "Keelah, Jay did all this?" Tali asked no one in amazement of the utter destruction left in his wake. "I knew he was a very powerful biotic, but I didn't know he was this powerful."

They all met on the street surrounding the still glowing hybrid. They all had their weapons trained on him and were ready to fire if Jay showed any signs of aggression. Jay, feeling completely drained of energy, collapsed onto the ground only for Tali to catch his body. Sam took him from her and led them to a waiting shuttle that would take them back to the Normandy.

Sam took Jay's body and placed it in Tali's sleeping pod and then left. Soon she got a message on her Omni-tool.

_When he wakes up, send him to me. We need to talk._

_-S_

Tali, wanting to get the dust out of her hair went to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Jay laying in her bed.

Francis vaulted over the fence and climbed up onto the roof of the building. He then proceed to jump from roof top to roof top, across wires and down dark alleyways until he reached his destination. His heads up display told him he was within 40 meters of his objective.

His target was in an old pub marked the Talons of Kraxon. He walked in scanning the people inside. The target was a Turian wizard named Centurius Martinus, he was wanted by the Brotherhood for killing some high raking members with illegal spells.

He sat down at the table that the warlock was sitting at enjoying the Turian equivalent of Scotch on the Rocks. Francis switched his gauntlet to the mini pistol and hid it under the table.

"Good Afternoon, Assassin." The Turian began. "What brings you here?"

"You know what I want." Francis responded.

"Look I didn't know they were that high up."

"So you used illegal spells on them."

"Please, I've been playing since the beginning and have worked so hard to get as many items that I have now."

"Je ne te prends aucune joie en faisant ceci, mais il n'y a aucune autre voie. Au revoir et voyages de coffre-fort. (I take no joy in doing this to you, but there is no other way. Goodbye and Safe travels.)" He spoke in the language of his ancestors.

As he finished, a crossbow bolt flew threw the air and struck the Turian in the head, killing him. The being dropped from his seat and disintegrated on the floor. Francis had a suspicion that some where in the galaxy, there was an angry Turian taking off his Virtual Reality helmet and smashing it against a wall.

He turned around to see who was the one who shot him and saw a beautiful young Quarian sauntering over to him. "He was my target, Arev." Francis said as the woman sat down.

"Due to the game's marriage system, we share the same inventory, EXP, and objectives. Thus, he was my target too. Also nice robes, but Ezio wears them better." She explained. One of the things that Galaxy of Fantasy used in the virtual reality helmets was that they scanned the face of those who wore it, especially the inside of Quarian helmets. This led to some controversy, but it died down after about three years.

"You know if you take off your helmet in the real world, I expect you to be more beautiful than the game makes you." He explained as she leaned in and kissed him. They got up and left the bar going to the assassin safe house in the city.

The safe house was in a plain unmarked building with fake doors at the bottom. They moved to the back of the building and began to climb the face. The entrance to the offices were on the room and were closed in events that there was a chase between the assassins and the police. The reached the sky light and opened the door. There was no ladder, so they just dropped in, no pun intended.

Inside there was a NPC who was their liaison to the main base. "Good afternoon, Brothers. I see that Martinus has been disposed of. If you need to rest, then there are rooms down the hall."

They took him up on his offer and went down the hallway into a private room with a bed, a computer, and a T.V. They fell on the bed together in each others arms and began to make out. Just as things began to be serious, they both heard the ding of a message. They let go of each other and the opened up their main windows. In their mail boxes was a message from BEDI.

_Log out quickly. We're leaving port._

_-BEDI._

With one last kiss they logged out together.

**In my spare time a have amassed a playlist containing songs that would go great to this story. Here they are:**

**You Know My Name by Chris Cornell (Main Theme)**

**Splinter Cell: Conviction Theme by Michael Nielsen and Kevah Cohen (Sam's Theme)**

**Halo by Martin O'Donnel (Master Chief's Theme)**

**Vigilante by Brian Reitzell (Aiden's Theme)**

**47 Main Theme by Jesper Kyd (47's Theme)**

**Assassin's Creed Theme by Jesper Kyd (Ezio's Theme)**

**Nate's Theme by Greg Edmonson (Nathan's Theme)**

**All the Strange, Strange Creatures by Maury Gold (Gordon's Theme)**

**Mass Effect Theme by Sam Hulick and Jack Wall (Shepard's Theme)**

**Garrus by Jack Wall (Garrus' theme)**

**Tali by Jack Wall (Tali's Theme)**

**The Ballad of Serenity by Dominik Houser and Joss Whedon (Francis and Arev's Theme)**

**Main Title from Hitman: Blood Money by Jesper Kyd (Jay's Theme)**

**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant (Closing theme)**

**Kick ass songs for a kick ass story.**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**Professor What**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam went to his room and changed out of his battle gear and into more casual clothes. He went to the phone laying on the desk at the end of the room near the window. Sam picked it up and dialed his daughter, Sarah.

"Dad, is that you? Uncle Vic told me you were out on assignment." Sarah asked as she picked up. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you, and you wouldn't believe me if I did." Sam responded. "How are things going back in D.C.?"

"Fine. Everyone is still freaked out by the whole joint EMP and terrorist attack on D.C. that happened three months ago."

"How are you?"

"Fine, I still feel like I have to live with a gun under my pillow and a light on." Sarah explained.

"Just remember, if your ever in danger, call Vic, or Grim and they will protect you." Sam reminded her.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Kiddo." She hung up and Sam put down his phone.

"Who was that?" A voice asked from behind him. Sam turned around to see Shepard at the door.

"It was my daughter, Sarah." Sam explained.

"How old is she?" Shepard asked.

"27."

"Wow. What's it like to have a child."

"I really don't know. After she was born, her mother, Reagan, divorced me and took Sarah with her. I didn't have custody of her until Reagan died. By then, she was 15 and in High School." Sam explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I just found out that a lover I had during the war is now pregnant with my daughter. Though I may never see her, I want to get some advice from one of the only men I know who actually has a legitimate child, and not Urdnot Wrex."

"I take it that Wrex isn't a good parent." Sam said.

"I don't know, but would you take parenting advice from this guy?" Shepard brought up a video of a large creature who looked like a cross between a bat and a turtle gunning down enemies.

"Point taken. Just try and be friends with her. Don't try to be the one that she will hate and not want to be associated with." Sam explained.

"Thanks." Shepard said walking out.

"No problem."

"So, Madonna, where are you from where the women are allowed to wear such revealing clothes." Ezio asked Tali in the mess hall of the ship. "Where I am from the prostituta wear more humble clothing." Tali then proceeded to smack him across the face and walk away back to her room.

"Shot down." Garrus shouted from across the room. "Aren't you a bit old for the seduction, Ezio?"

"The day I settle down with a woman will be quando l'inferno si blocca." Ezio pointed at the Turian.

"What?"

"Either way you should stop trying with her." Aiden said as he sat down across the table with a tray of food. "She's far too in love with that Jay guy to even think about other men." He opened up the packet and pulled out a wrapper labeled barbecue ribs and opened it revealing a maroonish bar which he took a test bite of it.

"If you don't like it, just think, we would find that food a feast in Basic." Garrus said pointing to the nutrition bar Aiden was holding. "Even if it would kill us."

"Why would it kill you?" Ezio asked.

"Because the Amino Acids that make up the DNA in Turians and Quarians are different from those of Humans, Asari, Salarians, and Krogan." Garrus explained.

"You lost me at Amino Acids." Ezio said in confusion.

"Look Garrus, Ezio was born five hundred years before humans discovered DNA, so he probably won't understand that much." Aiden explained.

"I barely understand anything in this crazy world."

"Let's just say, that if I eat what you eat. My body won't react well and either two things happen, I don't digest the food, or I die." Garrus tried to simplify the explanation a much as he could. "I heard you two were vigilantes in your home towns."

"Yeah." Aiden put down the bar and picked up a packet of what was labeled fruit punch.

"In a way." Ezio responded.

"You have any pointers?" Garrus asked pulling a chair up to their table.

"Always have a good database. Like this." He pulled out his phone and brought up his Profiler and it locked onto Garrus. "Garrus Vakarian. Age: 39. Relationship Status: Single. Sexual Preferences: Female, Turian, Human, or Quarian. Job: Freelancer Vigilante. Aliases: The Archangel. Three years ago you received massive facial injuries which required extensive reconstruction surgery. You are a fan of a show called _Fleet and Flotilla. _Sometimes you lock yourself in the ships battery and claim that you are calibrating the guns, but aren't… Oh, a very extensive kill list. You're very creative, so to speak, when it comes to the deaths of your enemies."

"Where did you get that information?" Garrus growled as he grabbed the phone from Aiden. "How does this work?" He mumbled as he pointed the phone at Aiden. Nothing showed up on the profiler accept a blurry image and a bunch of nonsensical characters. "What the fuck?"

"A good hacker never leaves any trace of himself." Aiden said while snatching his phone away from Garrus.

"You got any advice?"

"Just remember, nothing is true and everything is permitted. The is the creed of my Brotherhood." Ezio explained.

"Cool, cool." He muttered as he walked away.

_Ten minutes earlier…_

Tali hummed a tuneless song as she got out of the shower. She pulled her suit out of the decontamination unit in the bath room and began to put it on. As she pulled her hood over her head, she began to hear some grumbling coming from outside. She opened the door and walked out to see that Jay was beginning to awaken.

She went to the pod that contained him and opened up the lid and raised him to a sitting position. "Wake up, Ja-Ja." She began to caress the top of his helmet.

"What happened?" He spoke in a way that said he has a very bad headache.

"You blew up a street." She explained pulling a news feed that showed a recording of Jay jumping out of the window.

"I did that? Keelah, Why can't things go back to the way that they were when we first met." Jay put his helmet in his five fingered hands. "Back then all I had to deal with was Prazza making fun of me. Now every time I turn a corner, there's some terrorist organization trying to kill me, or experiment on me, or both."

"Look, I know you have had some rough times, but please hang on." She spoke wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being constantly reminded about who I am, what I am, what I have become." Jay embraced her back.

"Look, your uncle and the G-Man have found a safe place for you to stay while we are gone fighting Hades. He wants to speak with you about it. Go." She kissed his mask and he got up.

When he got to the door he turned around, "See you later, Fren'shal." She gasped. She had wanted to hear him call her that for years and now it was probably the best thing she ever heard.

When Jay got to the elevator, before the doors could close Francis stepped in and punched in his floor number. "Hey Jay." The pilot said turning towards him.

"So I heard you were also raised on the fleet." Jay spoke to him. "Why?"

"It wasn't until I was twelve that I learned I was nothing but collateral for my Grandfather."

"What?"

"Before I was born, my grandfather Conrad Smith and my father Robert Smith made a deal with Captain Shantel'Saal vas Iktomi and her husband Raxis'Saal vas Iktomi that they could use certain ships to increase the reach of their shipping company, but in return they got to raise one of his two grandchildren. My sister Jessica was too old, so they took my who had just been born."

"That's got to be rough." Jay turned away.

"Not until the time my sister visited and told my what vas Iktomi sounded like on Earth." Francis began to laugh.

"What does it sound like?" Jay asked innocently.

"On Earth there is a type of surgery that prevents men from having children called a vasectomy." Jay burst out laughing as well. "Wait until you hear what vas Defrenz sounds like."

"Anything else you would like to let the Quarian government know so they could rename some of their ships." Jay asked in between chuckles.

"Nope."

"Hey, I thought the permanent crew was supposed to sleep in the barracks near the mess hall."

"The G-Man allowed to stay in a private room with my lover."

"Who is she?"

"One of the engineers. Arev'Saal."

"Wait, your in love with your captors' daughter?"

"Call it Stockholm Syndrome all you want, but what we have is special. Even though I'm human, we have still managed to go through the bonding process." Jay explained as the doors to the CIC opened and he walked out. The doors closed with no one getting on so the rest of the ride was quiet.

As soon as Jay got out of the elevator leading to the door which led to Shepard's quarters, he stopped. He activated his omni-tool and hacked into the systems of the ship and looked through one of the hidden cameras set by Cerberus when they rebuilt the ship.

Inside he viewed four people: his uncle John, 47, an older man in a green turtle neck, and a man in a blue suit. They were talking, but Jay couldn't tell what about as there was no sound.

Seeing that there was no danger, he opened up the door and walked in. "Ah, Mr. Toon, how nice of you to join us." The man in the suit said. "They call me the G-Man. I am the leader of this band of merry men." He stuck out his hand and Jay shook it.

"Why did you call me here, Uncle?" Jay asked turning to Shepard.

"We've found a place for you to hide out until this blows over. It's called the Sanctuary for All." Shepard pointed at a hologram of what seemed like a bombed out church.

"It looks like a shit hole." Jay deducted.

"The Sanctuary is a secretive organization, they don't want to draw too much attention to themselves." The G-Man explained. "They deal in cases like yours."

"Jay, we need you to stay there for a while. We can't have you fall into the wrong hands." Shepard placed a reassuring hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"When we land on Earth in a few hours we meet a former Sanctuary agent named Dr. James Baker to escort you to the facility. Do not try to escape from him, he is also a trained unarmed fighter and experienced practitioner of a Na'vi form of Parkour." Sam brought up a picture of a man in his late teens, early twenties dressed in a nice shirt, vest, and trench coat. He had a slight goatee and a fedora. "He'll meet us at the docks."

The Normandy landed in the main docks. The magnetic clamps secured the still floating ship in place so that the tunnel to the port could be linked to the bulkhead. Shepard was outfitted with a special type of camouflage that made him look like a nearly bald civilian wearing jeans and a grey hoodie. He was followed by Jay, Tali, Master Chief, Dr. Chakwas, Dr. Freeman, Aiden, Sam, Francis, and Arev.

At the bottom was a 5'6" man dressed in a similar way to the hologram with an owl on his shoulder, he walked over to shake hands with Shepard. "Hello, Commander, glad to finally meet you. The G-Man personally called me in to take care of this situation." The British scientist shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Baker and this is my girlfriend, Persephone."

"The owl?" Sam asked.

"She's a Hoolian." James responded. "And if you insult her, I must warn you, she's armed." Persephone moved a wing to reveal a holster for a modified Walther PPK.

"Well we're off. We need to check up on the Peacewalker and do some shopping. See you soon." Francis linked arms with Arev and walked away down the port.

"Well come on." James led the rest of the crew into a waiting van and he got into the drivers seat and drove them to the Sanctuary HQ.

When they arrived at the seemingly abandoned church, James stopped outside the gates and pressed the call button. "Dr. Magnus? It's me James, I have a delivery for you. He's a rare one." Upon hearing this Jay rushed up and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at James' head. In response, Persephone pulled out her pistol and aimed it at him. Tali reached up and calmed him by slowly lowering his hand.

"James are you alright?" A voice called out from the speaker.

"Yeah, he was just a little jumpy." James called back. The gate opened and James drove the van through.

Arev was walking down the street with her arms wrapped around Francis, they had just passed by a medical center offering the latest in medical advancements. Namely, the Amcon procedure. Though the Salarian doctor who created it took inspiration from the Popovich/Ort-Meyer method of hybrid cloning created by Cerberus to build sleeper agents, they weren't allowed to admit it. The procedure allowed for mixed race couples in which one of them wasn't an Asari to bare a child, and even if the pair have different amino acids. Though the child was legally a hybrid, the DNA of the baby was more closely related to the mother's species rather than the father's.

Arev knew that Francis' sister, Jessica, had the procedure done with her Turian husband, Cassius Briansi. They had a healthy son named Nero who is now entering elementary school. Jessica had met Cassius during the Reaper War, while her unit (the "Damned" 33rd regiment of airborne infantry) was working with his unit (the 56th Jovakian Orbital Drop Shock Trooper platoon), they took part in an old Turian tradition of having sex before a battle to relive tensions. They eventually fell in love and promised each other afterward that if they made it out alive they would get married.

Though on the outside Nero Briansi looks like a normal human, but his skeleton is 5x harder than a humans, his skin is tougher, and he can also eat both Dextro and Levo based foods. Which are some of the traits that he gained from his father.

When they received news of their acceptance into Project: Expendable, Francis trusted his personal ship, The QMF Peacewalker, to Jessica to look after while they were gone. They approached the dry dock that the Peacewalker was being held in Francis took a second to observe the outside of the ship. Francis told her that it was based on an old fictional ship called a Firefly-class cargo ship. After seeing that the ship was as he left, it he pressed the button to open the cargo bay doors under the cockpit. The main panel lowered to the ground as a secondary door slid open horizontally.

"Uncle Francis, Auntie Arev!" A small voice bounded over to them and nearly tackled Francis. Francis looked down to see a grayish skinned human hugging him around the waist.

"Hey, kiddo. How's school going for you?" Francis asked.

"Fine."

"Make any new friends?"

"Tons."

"Where are your parents?" Arev asked him hugging the child too.

"They're in the mess hall." Nero pointed to the door at the end of the cargo bay.

Nero led them through the door, up a flight if stairs into a yellow kitchen and dining room where Jessica and Cassius were sitting. They sat down at the table and began talking.

"Hey, sis. How's life treating you?" Francis asked his sister.

"Fine. You?" She asked back.

"Good. What are you doing that you have to leave your ship with us?"

"I can't tell you, but I can tell you its easier to fly this ship and the one I'm given."

Cassius turned to his son and told him to go back to his room because the adults had to talk. "What are you doing here on Earth?" Cassius asked him when Nero was out of earshot.

"A bit of shore leave after we deliver a package to some group operating out of Old City." Arev spoke.

"Is what you're doing legal?"Jessica asked with a concerned tone.

"We don't know. Our mission isn't officially backed by the Council." Francis explained. "But we do have a former specter on board."

"May I take Arev aside for a bit?" Jessica asked pulling the Quarian outside and into the hall.

"So tell me. Has he removed your suit yet?" Jessica asked crossing her arms.

"I've been trying to convince him to do that for the past four years, Jess." Arev chuckled.

"Here I have something for you." Jessica produced a small wooden box which contained a hypodermic syringe. "Some of the leading Dextro antibiotics, antivirals, and Immune boosters all in one injection. Guaranteed six hours outside your suit."

"I can't except this." Arev waved the box away from her.

"Francis really needs this. He needs to know that you really do love him and are willing to do anything for his sake." She pushed the box into the Quarians hands and walked back into the dining room.

"Good afternoon, Jay. My name is Dr. Helen Magnus. I am the head of the Sanctuary." A middle aged english women with medium length black hair walked over to the Expendables and took Jay's hand. "We are glad we can house a case as unique as yours. Oh, and Dr. Baker, it's great to see you again."

"Pleasures all mine, Ma'am." James walked off and sat down at a technology station in the large circular room filled with tanks containing some strange creatures.

Concerned Jay pipped up, "I'm not going in one of those things, am I?"

"No. Those ones are there for their own safety and ours." Dr. Magnus explained. "We have suites upstairs for those who are more passive." Magnus led them to a medical war to do the preliminary medical examinations. She motioned for Jay to lie down on a cot while a MRI machine began scanning his body.

After about five minutes, holograms began to assemble themselves on the table nearby. "Well you check out as being perfectly healthy. I don't see a reason why you should still wear your suit, this data says that a full immune system naturally formed three years ago." Magnus explained the readings she saw. "Oh God. These readings… they're off the charts!" She gawked at the readings for biotic levels.

"My creators gave me that curse." Jay remarked.

The primary tests were done and jay was moved to a room with a desk and a soft leather chair for the person being tested. Jay sat down and James walked into the room and sat down behind the desk. "Afternoon, Jay. I see that everything has gone well."

"What are you guys going to do with me? I guess you haven't worked with a abnormal as freakish as me." Jay asked.

"Look, Jay, we're all freaks here. Let me demonstrate. Give me your pistol." Jay pulled a M-3 Predator from his hip and handed it to James. James took the gun in his hands and examined it. "Haven't used one of these since the sims at Drake." He then pointed the gun at his head and blew his brains out.

**Damn, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written (And it could have been longer). Just so you know James Baker and Persephone are the main characters of my other story, THE TIME SOCIETY over in Guardians of Ga'Hoole crossovers. **

**Should we be suspicious of Jessica and this medicine given to Arev? How will some of the Expendables react to the future? Keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aiden and Garrus walked down street together talking when the remote profiler on Aiden's phone activated. It showed a series of text messages sent between omni-tools. It went something along the lines of this.

"That bitch is going to get what's coming to her."

"Calm down. Where are you?"

"Don't tell me to calm down. That slut is going to look better with a hole between her eyes."

Aiden began to triangulate the position of the senders. The one who was sending the threats was three kilometers away from their current location so Aiden hacked into a nearby sky car and got into it with Garrus. Garrus took the controls of the car and drove to where the phone pointed.

They showed up at the spot between stores where a lone Asari stood leaning against a wall. The profiler identified her as Sandei T'Chen, age 320, profession: banker. She was to be the victim. Aiden and Garrus took cover near where she was standing to wait for the criminal. Soon a human the profiler identified as Mark Davis walked up to her and the crime probability percentage shot up. When it finally reached 92% probability, Aiden pulled up his mask and rushed forward as Mark pulled out a pistol. Aiden tackled him and pulled out his baton. With two quick strikes to the head, the would be criminal was subdued.

The Asari just stood their gawking at the sight she just witnessed. As Aiden got up and put away his baton she asked him, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Fox." He said as he walked away from the stunned alien as she began to call the police.

"As I was saying," James said as he got up from the floor. "You shouldn't be ashamed of what you can do."

"What the fuck?" Jay stammered out.

"Oh this?" James pointed at his head. "It's genetic. It runs in my family. There must have been a Viltrumite somewhere back a couple hundred years down my family tree."

Jay just sat there and gawked. "Oh, and there's more!" James spoke. "Magnus, the women who runs the place, she's over 400 years old, an old technology expert was a werewolf, we even had Nikola Tesla who was both a vampire and magnetic. You're nothing new."

"Well I was created in a lab by a bunch of terrorists to spy on other species. I guess you haven't seen that yet." Jay tried to out do the Sanctuary's long history.

"You weren't the first. You know 47 on your team."

"Yeah, he got me out of the scrape on Rannoch."

"Did you ever see the barcode on the back of his head?" James asked.

"Yeah, people get strange tattoos all the time. I even heard Tali has one."

"That's not a tattoo, it's an identification method. 640509-040147 are the numbers underneath. It stands for: Date of Birth, September 5, 1965, Series 4, Class 1, number 47."

"Are there more clones like him?" Jay asked.

"All dead. Either died in experiments, had their organs harvested, or killed by 47." James pulled up a video showing 47 wielding a minigun, gunning down other versions of himself. "I wonder did anyone ever check to see if there was a similar thing on the back of your head?"

Jay then began to remove his helmet. "Oh, if it is going to get you sick, then I won't make you do it."

"Don't worry, I actually have an immune system, I just keep this on to hide myself." The helmet came off revealing what can be described as a very handsome caucasian human male in his late twenties with straight slicked back silver hair.

"Well your creators must have failed. You look more human, than Quarian." James began sifting through his hair until he found a faded barcode. James pulled out his sonic tool and scanned it.

"We'll talk again tomorrow. Go and say your goodbyes. If what I heard was true you'll be here for a few months." With that Jay put his helmet back on and left the room.

47 and Ezio were walking down the street. While they were walking some wandering eyes grew suspicious of the man dressed as if he was going to a renaissance fair that had already happened.

"We need to get you some new clothes." 47 turned to Ezio as he pulled him down an alley.

"Why?" Ezio asked.

"You're sticking out like sore thumb. We need to find you a tailor."

After about 2 hours of searching, they found a blind tailor in an run down part of town. 47 explained how they needed a blind tailor so that if the police ever come searching for them, he would never know what they looked like.

The tailor took Ezio's measurements and crafted a white trench coat with a hood to hide his face. The tail was shortened in the front to allow for easier movement and his parkour would not be impeded. Ezio's old robes were thrown into a bag to be shipped back to the Normandy.

Shepard and Chief decided to take a long walk down the street to get to know each other. They seemed to be the only space marines on the team, so it only seemed reasonable to compare experiences.

"So that's when the Arbiter pulled out his gun and blew the guys head off." Chief explained trying to hold off laughter. "And guess what! The guy we wanted, was on the other side of the Halo." Shepard and Chief both shared a laugh.

Soon they passed by a small store that sold pets and books. Outside the door was a hologram of Shepard in full armor stating, "Hi, I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite store in Old City."

"Sell out." Chief punched him as he walked by.

"Hey, they said they'd give a discount if I vouched for them." Shepard tried to defend his actions.

"Why would a marine need a pet and books?" Chief asked him crossing his arms.

"Did you see my room. Chicks dig the fish tank." When Shepard finished that statement, Chief placed his face in his hand and began to walk away. "What?"

"Yo, four eyes, what'cha working on?" Nathan asked as he walked in on Dr. Freeman looking over a disassembled Geth Pulse Rifle.

"Oh, how I've missed being called that." Gordon looked up from his work taking off his glasses and wiping them off. "I'm currently assessing alien weaponry to decide which ones I should carry on the missions. I'm taking a liking to this assault pulse rifle." He began to reassemble the gun and walked towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Nathan asked Gordon.

"The firing range in the cargo bay. I need to test this thing out." He explained pointing to the rifle in his hands.

They walked to the elevator leading down to the cargo bay. "Where did you learn to shoot?" Drake asked him.

"Black Mesa. All scientists are required to learn who to use a weapon there." He explained as they walked into the massive cargo bay. He nodded to the firing range instructor and walked into one of the booths. He loaded a thermal clip into the gun and pressed the button to activate the range.

Soon orange holograms began popping up and aiming sim-guns at Gordon. Gordon leveled the gun and began firing with pinpoint accuracy to destroy the holograms. After he fired about 70 times, he popped then heat sink and shut down the sim.

"Damn, what were you training for, Aliens?" Drake asked looking at Freeman's score. He was fifth under Garrus, Jay, Shepard, and a woman named Ashley.

"Yes." Gordon responded putting the gun in his locker and walked back to the laboratory.

"Yes, Councilor, I will." The G-Man finished his conversation with Councilor Sparatus. The hologram shut down and the bureaucrat walked down to where Shepard was waiting in the war room.

"What's the news?" Shepard asked him.

"The Council is not cooperating with us. Yet, Sparatus, is coming to our aid. He says there is going to be a meeting between the higher ups of Hades and a Salarian arms dealer." The G-Man explained. Shepard then went to the intercom and called the team into the war room.

**Sorry for two whole chapters of dialogue. The ass kicking will begin soon. Also sorry for giving Gordon Freeman a voice, I kinda needed to. The next chapter will play out like a standard Splinter Cell/Hitman level.**

**Also New Tracks to the Soundtrack:**

**Hades Theme: "Cabal Stomp" by Martin O'Donnel**

**James' Theme: "Time" by Hans Zimmer**

**Flashbacks: "Adagio for TRON" by Daft Punk**

**Fights: "Dust Giants", "The Last Array", "End of the Line" by Martin O'Donnel**


End file.
